1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information management device for construction machinery which manages data such as the lifespan of parts and the replacement timing of parts comprised in the construction machinery, and the work volume, the operating state and irregularities such as failures of construction machinery, which it does by gathering data about the inside of the body of the construction machinery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data such as that of the service meter, the amount of fuel and the rotational speed of the engine of construction machinery are necessary information in managing vehicles.
Conventional methods of acquiring data relating to construction machinery of this type have entailed a member of maintenance staff (a service man) going out to an item of construction machinery, and either checking it visually or connecting a personal computer to the item of construction machinery and thereby downloading data relating to the item of construction machinery which was written into a memory within the item of construction machinery. Also, a plurality of items of construction machinery have been managed by storing and holding data gathered from a plurality of items of construction machinery in the memory of a computer in a monitoring station (management unit).
However, the gathering of information requires human intervention and, as the number of items of construction machinery becomes greater, data gathering becomes more troublesome and there is a substantial loss of information-gathering work efficiency.
Thus, as seen from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) No. 6-330539 and elsewhere, there have been attempts to acquire construction-machinery information automatically using a communications means and without relying on human intervention.
In the abovementioned invention, the management unit and the construction machinery are connected with freedom to communicate two-ways using communications means, and data requests are sent from the management unit, the data is extracted by the construction machinery and sent back to the management unit. In this way, information acquired within the construction machinery is gathered by the management unit which made the request. In the abovementioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-330539, a single running controller is provided within the construction machinery, data acquired by this single running controller is stored in a storage unit of the running controller, and the stored data is sent to the management unit.
However, in recent years a plurality of controllers have been provided in each of the constituent elements, such as engines and hydraulic pumps, within construction machinery. Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-28911 discloses an invention in which data is sent and received by various controllers by connecting a plurality of controllers by means of a serial communications line and transmitting frame signals over the serial communications line.
When the invention disclosed in the abovementioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-330539 is employed in construction machinery provided with a plurality of controllers, data respectively acquired from the plurality of controllers has to be stored in storage units provided for each of the controllers, and the data has to be sent to the management unit, each controller separately. Because it has to be sent separately for each controller, communications processing is complicated.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-30977 discloses an invention in which a personal computer is connected inside construction machinery, data such as error information acquired and stored separately for each of a plurality of controllers within the construction machinery is downloaded and is stored in a storage medium of the personal computer.
Because this invention also requires the information of separate controllers to be downloaded, communications processing is complicated.
Also, the technology of the prior art entails no more than the gathering of data of separate controllers by a management unit or personal computer. There is therefore a requirement to acquire more detailed information about construction machinery by collating the data gathered by the separate controllers within the construction machinery. However, simply gathering the data of separate controllers in a management unit or personal computer does not allow the acquisition of more detailed information resulting from the collation of data gathered by separate controllers.
The present invention has taken this situation into account and has a first aim of allowing the acquisition of detailed information resulting from the collation of data gathered by separate controllers within construction machinery, in a simple fashion without requiring complicated communications processing.
It will be appreciated that construction machinery has different types of controllers, acting as on-board electronic control devices, depending on factors such as the type of machine, the grade of vehicle and the delivery destination.
For this reason, there are situations where some controllers can send and receive frame signals in accordance with a predetermined communications protocol, while other controllers are unable to send and receive frame signals in accordance with the abovementioned predetermined communications protocol.
In situations where a plurality controllers having different communications protocol specifications coexist within construction machinery, serial communications between controllers are essentially impossible.
In the past, therefore, data has been sent and received between controllers using the arrangement shown in FIG. 4.
As shown in the FIG. 4, a pump controller 3 and a monitor (display controller) 4 are provided within the cab (operating compartment) of an item of construction machinery.
The pump controller 3 is connected to various sensor groups 23 and actuator groups 33, receives input in the form of various detection signals such as signals indicating the operating position of an operating lever, and outputs various drive signals to, by way of example, an inclined-plate-drive actuator which drives the inclined plate of a hydraulic pump. The monitor 4 is a controller provided with a display screen and various switches, and operating a switch makes a selection and gives an instruction for the desired work mode among various forms of work which the construction machine performs, and information required for running is displayed on the display screen.
The pump controller 3 and monitor 4 are connected by means of a serial communications line 11 which effects communications in accordance with a predetermined communications protocol A, and data is exchanged between the pump controller 3 and monitor 4 by transmitting frame signals over the serial communications line 11. Thus, the display screen of the monitor 4 displays details of data to be output to the actuator group 33 or detected by the sensor group 23 connected to the pump controller 3.
On the other hand, an engine controller 5 is provided outside the cab of the construction machine.
The engine controller 5 is connected to various sensor groups 25 and actuator groups 35, and receives input in the form of various detection signals such as a first throttle signal SD indicating the position of a throttle operated and set by a fuel dial (target engine rotational speed setting means) 40, and outputs various drive signals to, by way of example, a fuel-supply actuator (such as a motor which drives a governor) which supplies fuel to the engine.
The engine controller 5 is a controller with a specification allowing serial communications in accordance with a communications protocol B which is different to the abovementioned communications protocol A.
Thus, two-way serial communications cannot take place directly between the pump controller 3 and the engine controller 5.
For this reason, signals lines are provided in parallel for each type of signal between the pump controller 3 and the engine controller 5, and data is exchanged by parallel communications. Signals lines therefore have to be provided to a number which corresponds to the number of types of signal. Moreover, types of data are restricted to types which are input and output as ON and OFF signals, or transmitted as analog signals between the controllers 3 and 4.
Because there are limits on the input and output of data in this way, only the minimum required data is exchanged between the pump controller 3 and the engine controller 5.
More specifically, the abovementioned first throttle signal SD is input to the A/D input terminal of the engine controller 5 and is input to the A/D input terminal of the pump controller 3 via the signals line 92.
Also, a second throttle signal is transmitted from the D/A output terminal of the pump controller 3 to the A/D input terminal of the engine controller 5 via the signal line 91. xe2x80x9cSecond throttle signalxe2x80x9d refers to an engine rotation command signal which is produced in accordance with data acquired by the pump controller 3 and is supplied to the engine controller 5, such as an automatic deceleration signal, overheat signal or automatic warm signal. By way of example, an xe2x80x9cautomatic deceleration signalxe2x80x9d is an engine rotation command signal which gives an instruction to reduce the rotational speed of the engine to a lower rotational speed when the operating lever is in the neutral position.
In the engine controller 5 the first throttle signal SD and the second throttle signal are compared, and the driving of the abovementioned fuel-supply actuator is controlled in accordance with the throttle signal indicating the lower value (the one with the lower target engine rotational speed).
In contrast, there is no signal line connection between the engine I and the monitor 4.
In cases where irregularity (failure) data relating to the engine has been acquired by the engine controller 5, for example in cases where an irregularity has occurred such as an irregular increase in the rotational speed of the engine or an irregular increase in the temperature of the coolant water, a corresponding light in a caution-light group 16 located separately to the monitor 4 is lit up via a caution signal line 17.
Thus the operator can ascertain the details of cautions relating to engine irregularities by the way in which the caution-light group 16 lights up. However, the operator is not always able to see the engine operating state on the display screen of the monitor 4.
Further, even though the status of the hydraulic pump is displayed on the display screen of the monitor 4, the status of the engine is not displayed and it is therefore not possible to manage, as a whole, information relating to all of the equipment within the construction machine.
In addition, a signals line 17 dedicated to the caution-light group 16 also then has to be provided. This therefore leads to increased harnesses and an increase in the number of parts, and to an increase in costs.
In addition, because data cannot be sent directly from the monitor 4 to the engine controller 5 and only limited analog data (second throttle signal) can be sent from the pump controller 3, there is the problem that the precision of engine control is poor.
The present invention has taken this situation into account and, in addition to its first aim discussed above, has a second aim of improving the precision of control of various items of equipment such as the engine, and not causing an increase in the number of signals lines (harnesses), by allowing serial communications between various controllers, even in construction machines in which controllers having different communications protocol specifications coexist.
It will be appreciated that accurately predicting the timing of engine overhaul is extremely important when checking and maintenance servicing construction machinery.
This is because, if the overhaul timing can be accurately predicted, major setbacks such as excessive age related deterioration of the engine can be prevented by upkeep carried out at appropriate timing. Further, if the overhaul timing can be accurately predicted, maintenance can be planned. More specifically, there are advantages in that, inter alia, production plans such as vehicle-allocation plans can be accurately formulated, parts needed for overhaul can be provided in readiness at requisite times, and management of maintenance staff is facilitated.
However, where construction machinery is concerned, there are major differences of operating environment and, depending on the ways in which individual users handle it, operating regime, and even identical models of engine on identical types of machine can differ widely in terms of the timings with which they will need to be overhauled, and the overhaul timing for an engine cannot be set down using a single rule.
Consequently, there is a requirement to accurately predict the respective overhaul timings, which is to say the engine life, for individual construction machines and individual engines.
Engine life is believed to be determined according to the amount of damage inflicted on the engine up until that time, which is to say the accumulation of loads imposed on the engine.
However, in practice it is difficult to place a numerical value on the amount of damage inflicted on an engine, and hitherto there have been attempts to place a value on the amount of damage inflicted on the engine, indirectly from the operating regime of the engine on occasion.
More specifically, hitherto, the operating regime of the engine has been recorded periodically using a service tool, and a decision has been made that it is time for an overhaul by comparing this with a previously established threshold value. For example, it has been the case that the valve clearance is actually measured and the measured value is compared with a threshold value given by a shop manual, and a decision is made that it is time for an overhaul once the measured value exceeds the threshold value. Further, it has been the case that engine noise is carefully listened to, and a decision is made that it is time for an overhaul if an unusual noise emerges.
However, this occasional operating regime of the engine is not necessarily an accurate indication of the amount of damage inflicted on the engine to date, and even the decision as to whether it is time for an overhaul relies to a considerable extent on the skill and experience of the maintenance staff. It is therefore difficult to claim that predicting the timing of an overhaul is always accurately done.
Further, it is not just this occasional operating regime of the engine that has been attempted, but also gathering engine data (e.g. engine horsepower) over a long period and deciding on the overhaul timing from changes in this engine data over time.
However, it is difficult to decide on the lifespan of the engine by using such time-related data to place a numerical value on the amount of damage actually inflicted on the engine. More specifically, if an engine is continuously run under a constant load (e.g. if it is always run at its rating point) the amount of damage increases in proportion to time and the amount of damage can be relatively easily predicted, but it is difficult to place a numerical value on the amount of damage in cases where the engine load varies over the course of time. Thus the decision as to whether it is time for an overhaul perforce lies with the skill and experience of the maintenance staff.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-10748 discloses an invention in which the amount of damage actually inflicted on the engine is determined and converted into a numerical value from a computational formula, and a decision is taken about the overhaul time by comparing the amount of damage so determined with a reference value (a threshold value for deciding if it is time for an overhaul).
In the invention a computational formula is used to determine the ratio between the amount of fuel consumed at a rating point on the engine torque curve and the amount of fuel actually consumed for various predetermined running times, and the amount of damage inflicted on the engine is converted into a numerical value using this ratio.
However, if one attempts to overhaul an engine in accordance with the decision process of the prior art discussed above, it frequently happens that there is actually an adequate remaining life. Conversely, damage can be caused to the engine if the engine continues to operate without an overhaul following a decision that it is not time for an overhaul. Thus the present situation is that the prior art has a low hit rate in predicting the lives of engines.
Conventional methods of predicting overhaul timing are therefore lacking in accuracy since they differ depending on the level of skill of the maintenance staff.
There have also been attempts to place a numerical value on the amount of damage but these involve making a decision by indiscriminately placing a numerical value on the amount of damage to the engine as a whole and are lacking in accuracy. More specifically, when one considers the constituent parts of an engine, there are, for example, some parts which are susceptible to rotational variations (parts where abrasion is liable to proceed apace) and some parts which are strongly resistant to substantial rotational variations (parts where abrasion is not liable to proceed apace), and different types of part have different lifespans. One cannot, therefore, indiscriminately place a numerical value on the amount of damage to the engine as a whole.
The present invention has taken this situation into account and has a third aim of allowing automatic and accurate prediction of the lifespan of an engine, without requiring any skill, by accurately placing a numerical value on the amount of damage inflicted on the engine.
Similarly to engines, it is also difficult to predict the timing for overhaul and repair of hydraulic pumps or hydraulic motors (xe2x80x9chydraulic pumps and the likexe2x80x9d hereinbelow) which are activated by an engine.
In a method currently employed, the time for overhaul of hydraulic pumps and the like is set in advance as an experience-related numerical value such as 10,000 hours, and an overhaul is undertaken at the time when the value on the service meter of the engine reaches the abovementioned overhaul time.
However, when one attempts to overhaul hydraulic pumps and the like using the abovementioned method, it frequently happens that there has actually been no major deterioration of constituent parts and there is adequate remaining life. This is to say that unnecessary disassembly and checking undertaken by the maintenance staff results in economic losses. Conversely, damage can be caused to hydraulic pumps and the like if a hydraulic pump or the like continues to work without an overhaul following a decision that it is not time for an overhaul. Hydraulic pumps and the like comprise high-cost parts and thus there are substantial economic losses if they are damaged.
Thus the present situation is that the prior art has a low hit rate in predicting the lives of hydraulic pumps and the like. Further, the life of the hydraulic pump or the like as a whole has been set indiscriminately and there has been a lack of accuracy. This is to say, when one considers the constituent parts of hydraulic pumps and the like, there are, for example, some parts which are greatly affected by the engine load and some parts which are greatly affected by the oil temperature, and different factors affect the lifespans of different types of part. One cannot, therefore, indiscriminately set the lifespan of a hydraulic pump or the like as a whole.
The present invention has taken this situation into account and has a fourth aim of allowing automatic and accurate prediction of the lifespan of a hydraulic pump or hydraulic motor.
It will be appreciated that, in locations involving work over a wide area such as mines, a hydraulic shovel performs loading work whereby excavated earth and sand or the like is loaded onto a dump truck.
It is extremely important, in terms of establishing a production management plan, that monitoring stations, which manage and monitor locations involving work over a wide area, acquire management information in the form of the work volumes of a plurality of hydraulic shovels during operation.
The work volume V per hour (m3/h) of a hydraulic shovel is determined theoretically by means of the following Formula (1).
V=Qvxc2x7(3600/St)xc2x7xcex1xc2x7(1/xcex2)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
Where Qv is the bucket volume (m3), St is the cycle time (sec) for the loading work, xcex1 is the operating percentage and xcex2 is the constituent percentage of loading.
Here, the abovementioned operating percentage a and constituent percentage of loading xcex2 are calculated based on operator reports. More specifically, when one day""s work is finished, the operator of the hydraulic shovel makes a record in a day log of the additional time on the service meter for the day. The service meter is an instrument in which the operating time of the engine is added up. Similarly, the operator of the dump truck makes a record in a day log of the volume of earth and sand loaded over the day and the number of times dumping was performed. Then the data recorded in the day logs is collated, the operating percentage xcex1 and xcex2 are calculated, and the work volume V per hour is determined.
However, it often happens that the value of the abovementioned work volume V is inaccurate since it relies on records made by operators. Moreover, because the work volume V is determined from a value obtained by adding together the operating times of the engine, an accurate operating percentage xcex1 will not be obtained and the work volume V cannot be accurately calculated in cases involving working conditions where there is a long engine-warm time (dump-waiting time) and a commensurately shorter time over which the working machine operates.
The present invention has taken this situation into account and has a fifth aim of precisely acquiring the work volume V of a construction machine by automatically and accurately determining the accurate operating percentage a under any working conditions.
Further, in the method of calculating the work volume V discussed above, because the work volume V is determined from a value obtained by adding together the operating times of the engine, an accurate constituent percentage of loading xcex2 will not be obtained and the work volume V cannot be accurately calculated in cases involving working conditions where, for example, there is a long traveling time, and a commensurately shorter time over which the working machine is used to actually load earth and sand.
The present invention has taken this situation into account and has a sixth aim of precisely acquiring the work volume V of a construction machine by automatically and accurately determining the accurate constituent percentage of loading xcex2 under any working conditions.
It will be noted that the construction machine comprises a service meter in which the operating times of a normal engine are added up. Conventionally the added value on the service meter is gathered every day, an operating map showing the engine operating time as a bar chart is compiled every day at the monitoring station, and the operating state of the hydraulic shovel is ascertained.
However, because the operating map is no more than a map simply showing the time over which the engine has been operating, one cannot ascertain from the abovementioned operating map if one is looking at stand-by time when the engine is not actually being operated even though the engine key switch has been turned on, or even if one is looking at warm time (dump-wait time) when the working machine, such as a boom, is not actually operating even though the engine is operating.
The present invention has taken this situation into account and has a seventh aim of making it possible to more accurately ascertain the operating state of construction machinery.
In order to achieve the abovementioned first aim, a first aspect of the present invention is featured by
an information management device for a construction machine, in which a plurality of on-board controllers in the construction machine are connected with freedom to communicate with each other by means of a serial communications line allowing communications in accordance with a predetermined communications protocol, and information relating to the construction machine is managed based on data acquired by each of the plurality of on-board controllers, wherein the information management device is arranged in such a way that
on an inside of the construction machine is provided an information management controller which manages information about the inside of the construction machine, and on an outside of the construction machine is provided a monitoring station which manages information relating to at least one construction machine including the construction machine;
the serial communications line within the construction machine and the monitoring station are connected with freedom to communicate with each other via the information management controller; and
the information management controller gathers, processes and stores data acquired by each of the plurality of on-board controllers, and sends the stored data to the monitoring station.
The first aspect of the invention is described with reference to FIG. 1.
Provided on the inside of a construction machine are a plurality of on-board controllers 6, 7 and 4. The plurality of on-board controllers 6, 7 and 4 are connected with freedom to communicate with each other by means of a serial communications line 11 allowing communications in accordance with a predetermined communications protocol.
An information management controller 1 which manages information about the inside of the construction machine is also provided. Further, outside of the construction machine is provided a monitoring station 19 which manages information relating to at least one construction machine including the construction machine.
Also, the serial communications line 11 within the construction machine and the monitoring station 19 are connected with freedom to communicate with each other via the information management controller 1.
Data acquired by each of the plurality of on-board controllers 6, 7 and 4 is gathered, processed and stored in the information management controller 1. Also, the stored data is sent to the monitoring station 19.
Consequently, in contrast to the situation when the invention of the abovementioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-330539 is employed, there is no need for complicated communications processing in which data respectively acquired by the plurality of controllers 6, 7 and 4 is stored on storage units provided for each of the controllers 6, 7, and 4, and the data to the monitoring station 19 has to be sent separately for each controller 6, 7 and 4. This is to say, there is the advantage that it is sufficient to perform simple communications processing in which data stored in the information management controller 1 is collectively sent to the monitoring station 19.
In addition, the information management controller 1 gathers the data of each of the on-board controllers 6, 7 and 4, and stores data obtained by collating and processing the data of each of the on-board controllers 6, 7 and 4. Thus the information management controller 1 stores detailed information relating to the construction machine, obtained by collating the data of each of the on-board controllers 6, 7 and 4 within the construction machine. To illustrate the point using fuel volume and a service meter value by way of example, when the prior art is employed one can only acquire individual data for fuel volume and the service meter value respectively. However, when the present invention is employed, the relationship between the engine operating time and fuel consumption can be acquired as monitoring information by collating fuel-volume data and service-meter-value data and carrying out data processing.
Therefore, if the data stored in the information management controller 1 is collectively sent to the monitoring station 19, the abovementioned detailed information relating to the construction machine can be easily acquired in the monitoring station 19. In the monitoring station 19, there is no need to carry out processing in which data relating to one construction machine is first reprocessed in order to produce detailed information.
There is therefore the advantage that information relating to one or a plurality of construction machines can be managed extremely efficiently in the monitoring station 19.
Further, in order to achieve the abovementioned first aim, a second aspect of the invention is featured by
an information management device for a construction machine, in which a plurality of on-board controllers in the construction machine are connected with freedom to communicate with each other by means of a serial communications line allowing communications in accordance with a predetermined communications protocol, and information relating to the construction machine is managed based on data acquired by each of the plurality of on-board controllers, wherein the information management device is arranged in such a way that
on an inside of the construction machine is provided an information management controller which manages information about the inside of the construction machine, and on an outside of the construction machine is provided an information gathering means which gathers information about the inside of the construction machine and stores it on a storage medium;
the serial communications line within the construction machine and the information gathering means are connected with freedom to communicate with each other via the information management controller; and
the information management controller gathers, processes and stores data acquired by each of the plurality of on-board controllers, and sends the stored data to the information gathering means.
The second aspect of the invention is described with reference to FIG. 1.
Provided on the inside of a construction machine are a plurality of on-board controllers 6, 7 and 4. The plurality of on-board controllers 6, 7 and 4 are connected with freedom to communicate with each other by means of a serial communications fine 11 allowing communications in accordance with a predetermined communications protocol.
An information management controller 1 which manages information about the inside of the construction machine is also provided. Further, outside of the construction machine is provided a data gathering means 18 (personal computer, IC card writer) which gathers information about the inside of the construction machine and stores it on a storage medium.
Also, the serial communications line 11 within the construction machine and the information gathering means 18 are connected with freedom to communicate with each other via the information management controller 1.
Data acquired by each of the plurality of on-board controllers 6, 7 and 4 is gathered, processed and stored in the information management controller 1. Also, the stored data is sent to the information gathering means 18.
Consequently, in contrast to the situation when the invention of the abovementioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-30977 is employed, there is no need for complicated communications processing in which data respectively acquired by the plurality of controllers 6, 7 and 4 is stored in storage units provided for each of the controllers 6, 7, and 4, and the data has to be downloaded to a personal computer, separately each controller 6, 7 and 4. This is to say, there is the advantage that it is sufficient to perform simple communications processing in which data stored in the information management controller 1 is collectively sent to a personal computer 18.
In addition, the information management controller 1 gathers the data of each of the on-board controllers 6, 7 and 4, and stores data obtained by collating and processing the data of each of the on-board controllers 6, 7 and 4. Thus the information management controller 1 stores detailed information relating to the construction machine, obtained by collating the data of each of the on-board controllers 6, 7 and 4 within the construction machine. To illustrate the point using fuel volume and a service meter value by way of example, when the prior art is employed one can only acquire individual data for fuel volume and the service meter value respectively. However, when the present invention is employed, the relationship between the engine operating time and fuel consumption can be acquired as management information by collating fuel-volume data and service-meter-value data and carrying out data processing.
Therefore, if the data stored in the information management controller 1 is collectively sent to the data gathering means 18, the abovementioned detailed information relating to the construction machine can be easily acquired in the data gathering processing means 18. In the data gathering means 18, there is no need to carry out processing in which data relating to the construction machine stored in the storage medium is first reprocessed in order to produce detailed information.
Thus, detailed information relating to the construction machine can be easily acquired from just the data stored on the storage medium, both in situations where a personal computer 18 is used as the information gathering means 18 and the personal computer 18 does not have any data-processing software loaded, and in situations where an IC card writer 18 which does not have a data-processing function is used. Because the data stored on the storage medium in this way does not need to undergo computational processing or the like, servicing operations such as checking and conservation, and work such as management can be carried out extremely efficiently.
Further, in order to achieve the abovementioned second aim, in a third aspect of the invention there is
an information management device for a construction machine, in which a plurality of on-board controllers in the construction machine are connected with freedom to communicate with each other by means of a serial communications line allowing communications in accordance with a predetermined communications protocol, a frame signal is transmitted between the plurality of on-board controllers, data is sent and received between the plurality of on-board controllers, and data acquired by each of the plurality of on-board controllers is described in the frame signal, and information relating to the construction machine is gathered by reading the data described in the frame signal, wherein the information management device is arranged in such a way that
on an inside of the construction machine is provided an information management controller which manages information about the inside of the construction machine;
an on-board controller which differs from the plurality of on-board controllers is connected in a freely communicating fashion with a serial communications line allowing communications in accordance with a communications protocol which differs from the predetermined communications protocol;
the serial communications lines in the construction machine are inter-connected with freedom to communicate with each other via the information management controller; and
the information management controller ensures that data is sent and received between an on-board controller connected to one of the serial communications lines and an on-board controller connected to the other serial communications line, and information relating to the construction machine is gathered by reading data respectively described in the frame signal transmitted over one of the serial communications lines and the frame signal transmitted over the other serial communications line.
The third aspect of the invention is described with reference to FIG. 3.
Provided on the inside of a construction machine are a plurality of on-board controllers 3 and 4. The plurality of on-board controllers 3 and 4 are connected with freedom to communicate with each other by means of a serial communications line 11 allowing communications in accordance with a predetermined communications protocol A. Thus, when a frame signal is transmitted between the plurality of on-board controllers 3 and 4, data is sent and received between the plurality of on-board controllers 3 and 4, and data acquired by each of the plurality of on-board controllers 3 and 4 is described in the frame signal.
An information management controller 1 which manages information about the inside of the construction machine is also provided. An on-board controller 5 which differs from the abovementioned plurality of on-board controllers 3 and 4 is connected in a freely communicating fashion with a serial communications line 12 allowing communications in accordance with a communications protocol B which differs from the first abovementioned predetermined communications protocol A.
The two serial communications lines 11 and 12 in the abovementioned construction machine are inter-connected with freedom to communicate with each other via the information management controller 1.
Thus the information management controller 1 gathers information relating to the construction machine by reading in data respectively described in the frame signal transmitted over one of the serial communications lines 11 and the frame signal transmitted over the other serial communications line 12.
To elaborate, not only the data of each of the on-board controllers 3 and 4 having the same communications protocol specification (communications protocol A), but also data acquired by the on-board controller 5 allowing communication in accordance with a different communications protocol B is gathered together in the information management controller 1, where the data is collated, and the processed data is stored. Thus, the information management controller 1 stores detailed information relating to the construction machine obtained by collating data from each of the on-board controllers 3, 4 and 5 in the construction machine.
Thus the present third aspect of the invention yields similar advantages to the first aspect and the second aspect.
Also, when the third aspect of the invention is employed, data is sent and received between the on-board controllers 3 and 4 connected to the first serial communications line 11 and the on-board controller 5 connected to the other serial communications line 12, via the data management controller 1.
Thus digital data can be sent serially directly from the monitor 4 to the engine controller 5, and the precision of engine control is improved.
Further, just using the two serial communications lines 11 and 12, serial communications can easily take place, without leading to an increase in harnesses, even between an engine controller 5 and a monitor 4 which do not conventionally exchange data due to limitations on the input and output of data. Further, just using the two serial communications lines 11 and 12, data can be sent from the engine controller 5 to a pump controller 3 without leading to an increase in harnesses.
In this way, when the third aspect of the invention is employed, serial communications are possible between each of the controllers 3, 4 and 5 even in a construction machine in which controllers having different communications protocol specifications coexist. Thus there is an improvement in the precision of control of various items of equipment to be controlled by the controllers, such as the engine. Further, on-board communications can take place without leading to an increase in signals lines (harnesses).
Further, in order to achieve the third aim, a fourth aspect of the invention is featured by
an information management device for a construction machine, which gathers data about operating parameters with variable values during operation of an engine of the construction machine, and which computes a lifespan of each type of constituent part of the engine based on the data about operating parameters and manages information about the lifespan of each type of part so computed, wherein the information management device comprises
a load frequency integrating means which divides a torque of the engine or a rotational speed of the engine into various levels, and integrates frequencies with which values of the operating parameters fall into the various levels, for each level until a predetermined time has elapsed;
a rotational variation range frequency integrating means which divides a variation range of the rotational speed of the engine into various levels, and integrates the frequencies with which the values of the operating parameters fall into the various levels, for each level until a predetermined time has elapsed;
a variation locus frequency integrating means which classifies a variation locus of the torque of the engine or a variation locus of the rotational speed of the engine into various loci, and integrates a frequency with which values of the operating parameters vary along each locus, for each locus until a predetermined time has elapsed; and
a lifespan computing means which prearranges one of or a combination of two or more of the load frequency integrating means, the rotational variation range frequency integrating means and the variation locus frequency integrating means for each of types of part, and
computes the lifespan for each type of part based on the integrated value obtained from the corresponding one or two or more frequency computing means.
If the fourth aspect of the invention is employed, then, as shown in FIG. 6, correspondences are pre-arranged between the various types of constituent parts PT of the engine and any combination of 1 or 2 or more of a load frequency integrating means M1, rotational variation range frequency integrating means M2 and variation locus frequency computing means M3.
As shown in FIG. 10, in the load frequency computing means M1 the torque T of the engine or the rotational speed Ne of the engine is divided into various levels Bij, and the frequency nij with which the value of the operating parameter T,Ne falls into the various levels Bij is integrated, for each level Bij until a predetermined time xcfx84 has elapsed.
Further, as shown in FIG. 11, in the rotational variation range frequency computing means NU, the variation range xcex94Ne of the rotational speed Ne of the engine is divided into various levels Bij, and the frequencies with which the values of the operating parameters xcex94Ne fall into the various levels Bij are integrated, for each level Bij until a predetermined time xcfx84 has elapsed.
Further, as shown in FIG. 14 and FIG. 15, in the variation locus frequency integrating means M3, the variation locus of the torque T of the engine or the variation locus u of the rotational speed Ne of the engine is classified into various loci Bij, and the frequency nij with which the value of the operating parameter T,Ne vary along each locus Bij is integrated, for each locus Bij until a predetermined time xcfx84 has elapsed.
Also the lifespan for each type of part is computed based on the integrated value obtained from the corresponding 1 or 2 or more frequency computing means M1, M2 and M3. The lifespan of the engine can therefore be accurately determined from the lifespans of the various parts.
Thus the fourth aspect of the invention takes account of the fact that, among the constituent parts of an engine, there are, for example, some parts which are susceptible to rotational variations (parts where abrasion is liable to proceed apace) and some parts which are strongly resistant to substantial rotational variations (parts where abrasion is not liable to proceed apace), and different types of part have different lifespans. It is also arranged in such a way that, for each type of part, the amount of damage is evaluated using different combinations of the frequency integrating means M1, M2 and M3, and lifespans are determined for each different type of part. It will be noted that, as shown in FIG. 6, the xe2x80x9cpart PTxe2x80x9d may comprise xe2x80x9cparts groups PT1, PT2 and PT3xe2x80x9d corresponding to various categories (1), (2) and (3). Thus, when the present invention is employed, a numerical value can be accurately placed on the amount of damage to the engine as a whole, and the lifespan of the engine can be accurately determined. Also, accurate information regarding the lifespan of the engine determined in this way can be managed for separate construction machines. Further, in contrast to the prior art, deciding the lifespan of an engine does not require skill. Further, the fourth aspect of the invention may involve no more than gathering and managing information relating to the lifespan of different types of constituent part of an engine. In this case there is the advantage that accurate information about lifespan can be acquired for different types of constituent part of the engine.
Further, in order to achieve the fourth aim, a fifth aspect of the invention is featured by
an information management device for a construction machine, which gathers data about operating parameters with variable values during operation of an engine of the construction machine, and which computes a lifespan of a hydraulic pump or a hydraulic motor actuated in accordance with driving of the engine based on the data about operating parameters, and manages the lifespan of the hydraulic pump or hydraulic motor so computed, wherein the information management device comprises
a bearing-part lifespan computing means which successively measures loads imposed on the hydraulic pump or hydraulic motor until a predetermined time has elapsed and, based on the measured successive load values, computes the lifespan of a bearing part comprised in the hydraulic pump or hydraulic motor;
a hydraulic-sealing part lifespan computing means which successively measures a temperature of the discharge hydraulic oil of the hydraulic pump or of an activating oil of the hydraulic motor until a predetermined time has elapsed and, based on the measured successive temperature values, computes the lifespan of a hydraulic-sealing part comprised in the hydraulic pump or hydraulic motor; and
a lifespan computing means which computes the lifespan of the hydraulic pump or hydraulic motor based on various lifespan values obtained from the parts lifespan computing means.
If the fifth aspect of the invention is employed, then, as shown in FIG. 19, loads T imposed on the hydraulic pump or hydraulic motor are successively (xcex94t) measured until a predetermined time xcfx84 has elapsed and, as shown in FIG. 20, based on the measured successive load values T, the lifespans (ranks S, A, B, C) of bearing parts comprised in the hydraulic pump or hydraulic motor are computed.
Also, the temperature Rt of the discharge hydraulic oil of the hydraulic pump or activating oil of the hydraulic motor are successively measured until a predetermined time xcfx84 has elapsed and, as shown in FIG. 24, based on the measured successive temperature values Rt, the lifespans (ranks S, A, B, C) of hydraulic-sealing parts comprised in the hydraulic pump or hydraulic motor are computed.
Also, the lifespan of the hydraulic pump or hydraulic motor is computed based on the lifespan values.
The present invention takes account of the fact that, among the constituent parts of hydraulic pumps and the like, there are, for example, some parts which are greatly affected by the engine load and some parts which are greatly affected by the oil temperature, and different factors affect the lifespans of different types of part. Also, the lifespan of hydraulic pumps and the like is mainly determined by the lifespan of bearing parts where load is a factor. This is revised by the lifespan of oil-sealing parts where the activating oil temperature is a factor. The lifespan of hydraulic pumps and the like is determined to a high degree of precision using this revision. Also, the accurate information about the lifespan of hydraulic pumps and the like can be managed for each of the construction machines.
Further, in order to achieve the fifth aim, a sixth aspect of the invention is featured by
An information management device for a construction machine, which computes a work volume of a construction machine comprising a working machine, and manages the computed work-volume information, wherein the information management device comprises
a timing means which measures a length of time over which the working machine operates; and
a work-volume computing means which computes the work volume based on the time measured by the timing means and a planned operating time of the construction machine.
If the sixth aspect of the invention is employed, then, as shown in FIG. 26, the time SER over which the working machine operates is measured. Also, the operating percentage a is determined and the work volume V is computed based on the measured time SER and on the planned operating time SMR0 of the construction machine.
When the present invention is employed, the value of the work volume V is automatically and accurately obtained without relying on records made by operators. Because the work volume V is determined from the integrated value SER of the time over which the working machine operates, an accurate operating percentage xcex1 can be obtained and the work volume V can be accurately calculated even in cases involving working conditions where there is a long engine-warm time (dump-waiting time) and a commensurately shorter time over which the working machine operates for example as shown in FIG. 25.
Further, in order to achieve the sixth aim, a seventh aspect of the invention is featured by
An information management device for a construction machine, which computes a work volume of a construction machine comprising a working machine, a swiveling body and a traveling body, and which manages data of the computed work-volume, wherein the information management device comprises
a working machine integrating means which integrates a frequency of operation or length of time of operation of the working machine, until a predetermined time has elapsed;
a swiveling-body integrating means which integrates a frequency of operation or length of time of operation of the swiveling body, until a predetermined time has elapsed;
a traveling-body integrating means which integrates a frequency of operation or length of time of operation of the traveling body, until a predetermined time has elapsed; and
a work-volume computing means which computes the work volume based on a ratio of the integrated working-machine value obtained by the integration using the working machine integrating means, the integrated swiveling-body value obtained by the integration using the swiveling-body integrating means, and the integrated traveling-body value obtained by the integration using the traveling-body integrating means.
If the seventh aspect of the invention is employed, then, as shown in FIG. 30, the frequency of operation or the length of time of operation nxe2x80x2w of the working machine is integrated until a predetermined time has elapsed.
Further, the frequency of operation or length of time of operation nxe2x80x2s of the swiveling body is integrated until a predetermined time has elapsed.
Further, the frequency of operation or length of time of operation nxe2x80x2t of the traveling body is integrated until a predetermined time has elapsed.
Also, the ratios between the integrated working machine value nxe2x80x2w, the integrated swiveling-body value nxe2x80x2s and the integrated traveling-body value nxe2x80x2t are determined as shown in FIG. 30. Then the constituent percentage xcex2 is determined from this ratio and the work volume V is computed.
When the present invention is employed, an accurate constituent percentage xcex2 for loading can be obtained, and the work volume V can be accurately calculated even in cases involving working conditions where there is a long traveling time and a commensurately shorter time over which the working machine is actually being used for loading sand and earth.
Further, in order to achieve the seventh aim, an eighth aspect of the invention is featured by
An information management device for a construction machine, in which a power source is turned on in accordance with a switch means, and in which there is management of information about an operating state of the construction machine comprising a working machine activated using an engine as a power source, wherein the information management device comprises
a first timing means which measures a time during which the switch means is turned on;
a second timing means which measures a time during which the engine is operating;
a third timing means which measures a time during which the working machine is operating; and
an operating information gathering means which determines values of differences between the times measured by the first, second and third timing means, and gathers information about the operating state of the construction machine based on the difference values.
If the eighth aspect of the invention is employed, then, as shown in FIG. 25, the time SMR1 when the switch means is on is measured by a first timing means SM1.
Further, the time SMR2 when the engine is operating is measured by a second timing means SM2.
Further, the time SER when the abovementioned working machine is operating is measured by a third timing means SM3.
Also, the values of the differences between the times SMR1, SMR2 and SER measured by the abovementioned first, second and third timing means SM1, SM2 and SM3 are determined, and information about the operating state of the construction machine is determined based on the difference values.
The present invention makes it possible to ascertain not only the engine operating time pure and simple, but also the stand-by time when the engine is not actually operating even though the key switch of the engine has been turned to xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d, and even ascertain the warm time (dump-wait time) when the working machine, such as a boom, is not actually operating even though the engine is operating. It thus becomes possible to manage and monitor the operating status of construction machinery more accurately than hitherto.